Sovereign Christian Apostolic Church of the Knights Templar
The Sovereign Christian Apostolic Church of the Knights Templar, also known as the Templar Church, is a Christian sect that serves as the state religion of a micronation called the Templar Kingdom. The church was founded by Eugene Clignett-Diaz II; he is also the current head of the church. The Templar Church's history stretches back to January 2012. It self-identifies as an apostolic church and associates itself with the Reformed Protestant Movement. The church is headquartered in Tomar, Portugal and has three congregations throughout Europe. The church's hierarchy is comprised of the earthly head of the church, also known as the FID DEF. The earthly head has his own twelve apostles which are followed by patriarchs, avos', patros', and the fratos (who are also known as ministers of the gospel). Doctrine Credo-Spirit-Logos The Templar Church believes in one Father and one Son who can use the work force known as the Holy Spirit to accomplish their will. According to the church's doctrine, the Holy Spirit is never seen as a person. They believe that unlike the Holy Spirit, the Father and Son are both persons and have names: they are also believed to be two distinct persons who are not the same. The Father, also known as God or Adonaih Elowhim is the eternal being who created the universe, including the earth by his will alone. The Templar Church believes he lacks nothing, needs nothing and contains all things. The Father is governed by logic, creating something or taking an action that disobeys the laws drafted on the way the natural world behaves, laws the Father has created, is absurd, and impossible, for God cannot contradict His own nature. He cannot lie because God is the highest level of truth attainable. God is governed by the rules and regulations that He has created. God uses tragedies to teach humanity valuable principles, teach humans to trust God, to bring about wonderful acts and to show His might. The Templar Church describes the Holy Spirit as a work force of power. The first FID DEF declared the Holy Spirit as "The holy force of life, that proceeds from the Father; the work force that by the will of the Father creates life; that came down on Christ at his baptism in the form of a dove and on the hunderd and twenty in the upper room in the form of a firestorm." Logos, also known by the church as Jesvs or Jesus, is believed to be the only begotten Son of God. Their doctrine teaches the salvation of humanity only takes place because of Christ's death and resurrection. The Templar Church believes redemption is only possible through Jesus and none other. He is believed to be the only mediator between God and man. Scripture The Templar Church uses its own Bible called the Holy Templar Bible or Bibli Templarii. This Bible is considered by outsiders as a partial translation because it only features the New Testament along with several Gnostic scriptures and letters. The Old Testament is not featured within the Templar Bible because they feel it isn't necessary because they hold that Jesus abolished or did away with the Old Law. This Bible is published by the Templar Kingdom Publishing House into the English language. It has been regarded as an authenthic scripture by several people. The Templar Church recommends the reading of the Bibli Templarii, but according to them; if one has no access to a Bibli Templarii, one can use any translation or version of the new testament for spiritual guidance. Angels and saints The church only recognizes two angels: Michael the Archangel and Gabriel the messenger. The church believes in other angels as well however only those two are known by their names. Michael is recognized as the only archangel as he is said to be mentioned within the Bible. This church also only believes in twelve saints. They hold that there are no more, no less. These saints are San Adrio of Alexandria, San Augustin of Acre, San Calvin of Cyprus, San Cathan of Cana, San Dagu of Damascus, San Diego of Venezia, San Dimitri of Dubrovnik, San George (of Byzantium), San Joseph of Arimathea, San Mauro of Malta, San Richardo of Rome, and San Stephano of Samaria. Baptism Baptism is considered the act of becoming redeemed through Jesus. The Templar Church bans the idea of baptizing babies. They baptize people when they understand what it means. This church also believes in the full body emersion as sprinkling is considered false. Minister of the gospel A minister of the gospel, also known as a Frato or Fratí, is a priest leading the congregation. Ministers are required to be the age of 21 and must have the basic knowledge of the holy scriptures. Unlike congregations, the ministers of the gospels are required to marry in the Lord. ''' In the Templar Church, women and homosexual men are granted the right to become a priest; the women however must wear a head covering while holding office. Eschatology The Templar Church's view of the End Times holds that Ezekiel's Temple will be built on the Temple Mount. Their doctrine also says that it may or may not be built by human hands. When complete, they believe that Jesus will enter by the east gate which would end all non-Christian religions on Earth. Category:Monotheistic religions Category:Christianity Category:Religions